When Everything Turns to Dust
by WhatCanChange
Summary: Strolling on past tombstones that seemed to be older than I was I couldn't help but think of all the years that she had stuck by me. She was like an angel that was sent to me from the heavens when I needed someone the most.
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Turns to Dust**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or its characters. They all belong to the most amazing person ever, Stephanie Meyer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<br>**

A sad sigh escaped my slightly parted lips as I entered the cemetery that was covered in white, powdery snow. The skies were grey and it seemed they held drops of rain that are just waiting to fall.

I had tears that hid deep within my immortal body; the only horrible thing is that I can't even shed a single tear for my lost love. I still couldn't believe she was gone.

Strolling on past tombstones that seemed to be older than I was I couldn't help but think of all the years that she had stuck by me. She was like an angel that was sent to me from the heavens when I needed someone the most. It was ironic that it was snowing when I gave her new life, and then it snowed on the last day of her life.

How I wish I could feel her cold body lying against mine and hear the happiness in her voice whenever she looked around at her family. I swallowed the lump in my throat that didn't even seem to be there. I wish I could have been granted one more day to be with her, to hold her in my arms, to see her butterscotch eyes light up with happiness.

She was always putting her family before herself, she couldn't be happy unless all of us were. I don't think she could ever know how much I had loved her. You would think that just because we are immortal that nothing can kill us. Oh no, sadly, her death represented that everything can and will eventually die out.

I finally came to her stone as I fell to knees in front of it; I traced the inscriptions that said:

Esme Cullen

Beloved wife and amazing Mother

May angels lead you in, beautiful

Letting out a small whimper, I traced my fingers over the rose that lay in front of the tombstone and said, "My dearest Esme, you have brought so much love and kindness to my world of darkness. You were my light when everything else was dark. I will find a way to join you someday, but for now, the children need me."

I softly smiled as I thought of our new addition to our family. "Bella turned out to be a beautiful vampire and she was absolutely breath-taking at her wedding. I'm sure you would have been very proud and happy for her and Edward." I sighed sadly and leaned over, kissing the cool stone. "I will see you again, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home from the cemetery is always the most difficult in my opinion. There I could be at peace with my loved one and just mumble sweet nothings to her grave and just pretend that, even for a moment, that she is there next to me, watching me with those beautiful butterscotch eyes.

I still remember her last living days like it was just earlier today...

That day was quite difficult for us. Bella had just finished her transformation and Victoria was still on the lose and getting closer to us.

"Carlisle!" Jasper had gasped when he came back in from his hunt with Alice and Emmett close at his side. "Victoria is right on our tail, and Esme and Edward are outside trying to fend her off!"

I dropped all my work then and there and was horrified then. I knew that deep in my still beating heart, someone in our family could be hurt today, I just didn't know who or how.

Running as fast as I could to the end of our driveway, I could see Edward trying to fend Victoria off as Esme was slowly circling the two, as if trying to decide where to strike this flaming woman first. Even with my speed of sound, I could not prevent what happened next.

Apparently, Victoria was sick and tired of watching my wife circle her and Edward and turned to Esme and slashed her across the face with claw-like nails.

I stood there, stunned and reacted as fast as I could, but in horror, I watched Victoria jump on Esme and just tore her apart. "ESME!" Edward and I both called out.

Edward let out a growl of fury and charged at her, throwing her off his mother and running after her, chasing her as fast as she could into the woods, where I could hear her screams of mercy.

"Esme..." I whispered softly, dropping to my knees in the snow as she stared back up at me with terrified eyes.

"Carlisle... I'm sorry my love..." She said in a strangled voice as I help her in my arms, rocking her slowly, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

I shook my head violently, staring at her in horror. "No, no, no. You're going to be okay Esme, you'll live, you'll heal, and you'll be fine." But for some reason, I couldn't even believe my own words. She was hurt; it would take her years to recover from such injuries.

Later that night, my beautiful angel was ripped away from the world. She had begged and begged all of us to just burn her body; she knew that she couldn't survive. My sweet beautiful Esme... the only woman I had ever loved... she was gone.

Truly gone.

Shaking the horrible images from my mind, I returned home with a heavy heart that ceased to beat. It felt like I had died all over again.

"Esme, I love you." I whispered to my empty bedroom that I once shared with her. As I turned to walk out of my room to see what Emmett was hollering about downstairs, I could have sworn I heard, "And I, you."

I glanced out the window and smiled up to the heavens above. Wherever she was, I hope she was at peace.


End file.
